Episode 8
A Certain Day in the Kagami Household・The Super Popular Fragrance (ある日の加賀見家・モテモテフレグランス, Aruhi no Kagami-ka motemotefureguransu) is the eighth episode of the Tsugumomo anime. Summary Kiriha watches tv while lying on the table eating rice crackers. Kazuaki asks to watch baseball which Kiriha responds with a menacing look. Kazuaki is forced to listen to the baseball game from his radio. Kasumi turns off the tv and cross her arms at Kiriha. Kiriha tries to get the remote from Kasumi but fails. Kasumi directs Kiriha to Kukuri who is washing dishes. Kasumi appreaciates Kukuri's hard work and suggest Kiriha does the same. Kiriha refuses but in convinced when Kasumi threaten's Kiriha by denying her pudding. Kasumi has Kiriha shave potatoes. Kasumi remembers they are out of pork cutlet sauce and calls Kazuya to goy buy some. Kukuri and Kiriha finishe preparing the cabbages and potatoes. Kiriha and Kukri mess around with each other as they and Kazuya walk to the grocery store. At the store, Kiriha and Kukri are excited by the large amount of snacks and are reigned in by Kazuya who tells them they are only getting what is on their shopping list. Kukuri and Kazuya find the listed items together. Kukuri sees a couple with a child and imagines herself in a relationship with Kazuya. Kazuya's basket is suddenly filled with pudding as Kiriha whistles. Kiriha cries as Kazuya and Kukuri return the pudding to its stand. Kiriha kneels in front of the pudding stand and begins to sing a pudding song drwing the attention of a crowd. Kiriha prepares to go into the second verse before Kazuya gives in and takes one cup of pudding to Kiriha delight. Kukuri spots some mizu yōkan she wants but Kiriha and Kazuya are already walking away. Kukuri contemplates crying and singing like Kiriha did but decides against it. At the checkout they find a huge line leading to Kokuyou register. Kokuyou thanks them for shopping as Shirou and the other customers gawk at her breasts. Kazuaki dusts off their butsudan while listening to baseball. Kiriha, Kazuya, Kukuri and Kokuyou walk home together as Kiriha sings. Upon returning home they eat dinner together. Upon finishing dinner Kiriha gets excited to eat some pudding. Kukuri cleans the table as Kazuya brings her some mizu yōkan which he reveals to have been on the shopping list. Kiriha and Kukrui happily eat their deserts together. Kazuya sits in the bath as Kazumi, Kukuri, Chisato, Kiriha and Kokuyou surround him as he recalls what lead to the current situation. Earlier at school that day, Kazuya, Chisto and Osamu are shocked to find Shirou with a group of girls fawning over him. Shirou greets them as their other classmates question how he became so popular despite being notoriously unpopular. Chisato chastises Shirou for being inappropriate causing his groupies insult her. Osamu determines Shirou's increase in popularity to be unnatural. Kiriha agrees, coming outside of Kazuya's backpack and stating it to be an Amasogi's doing. Kazuya berate Kiriha for manifesting where his classmates might see her, prompting Kiriha to squeeze his crotch ans stating no one will notice her given the situation. Kiriha recalls the curse forecast given to the earlier and tells Kazuya to perform his job as an exorcist. Shirou plays his his groupies as Kazuya confronts him about his use of an amasogi. Shirou panics and denies Kazuya's claim as their male classmates overhear Kazuya's mention of a tool to make themselves popular. Their classmates are overcome with the desire to acquire Shirou's perfume and charge towards him. Kazuya uses Kiriha to knock his classmates away. The classmate get rright back up and Kiriha explains that their feelings resonating with the amasogi is affecting them as well. Kazuya uses Kiriha to grab Shirou as he, Chisato and Osamu retreat. The group escape to another classroom to close themselves in on. Their classmate begin to break through the windows to get to them forcing Kazuya to fend them off. Atop the school rooftop Kazuya has Shirou explain the situation. Shirou explains, the previous day he asked Misako Misago out but was rejected. Shirou was enraged that his cologne failed after reading about it in a magazine. Just as Shirou was about to leave the bottle it began whispering at him to use it again. Kiriha warns Chisato about getting closer to avoid affecting them. Kazuya explains that Shirou needs to destroy it himself. Before destroying, Shirou remembers the fun he had with it. Shirou thros the bottle to the ground but it bounces off the floor. The bottle leaks with its contents falling ver Kazuya. Kazuya finds himself running home froam a hoard of females of various ages. Kasumi welcomes Kazuya home, startling him. Kazuya goes to take a bath.As he is bathing, Kazumi enter the bath with him. Kokuyou and Kukuri join them and caress Kazuya. Kiriha and Chisato arrive to join in. Kazuya cries about "it" happening three time in front of everyone. The girls discuss who will be first to take his virginity playing rock paper scissors to decide. Kazuya decides to break the amasogi himself. The next day, Shirou's Curse Backlash results in him emanating a foul stench, prompting everyone to avoid him as much as possible. Character in order of appearance * Kiriha * Kazuaki Kagami * Kasumi Kagami * Kukuri * Kazuya Kagami * Kokuyou * Shirou Shiramine * Chisato Chikaishi * Osamu Osanai * Isuzu Iriha Manga/Anime Differences * Kukuri is watching a comedy shown. In the manga watching a show about gods. * In the manga, Kasumi checks the fridge to find that they are out of sauce. * Added Kukuri imagining herself in a relationship with Kazuya. * Added scene of Kazuaki dusting off their butsudan. * Added scene of Kiriha, Kazuya, Kukuri and Kokuyou walking home together. * Added scene with Kukuri sorting the shoes upon returning home. * Added Kasumi in the bath with Kazuya along with the others. * Orginally Shirou's amasogi occurred later in the series. In the anime Kazuya is still less experienced than he was in the manga where he handled the situation better. ** In the manga, Kazuya is able to deal with his classmates with ease, escaping without being chased. * Added flashback within Shirou's flashback showing him reading the magazine learning about the cologne. ** This conflicts with the story later where it is revealed he was given the item by a member of Mayoiga. * Added Shirou hesitating to destroying his amasogi. * In the manga Shirou noticed the bottle was wet, signifiny it might have been leaking. Gallery Episode 08 Eyecatch A.png|Eyecatch A Episode 08 Eyecatch B.png|Eyecatch B Episode 08 End Card by Ayami Kazama.png|Endcard by Ayami Kazama Trivia * The eyecatches is based on the title pages of Chapter 15 and Popularity Boosting Perfume. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes